


Proud of Her

by Andrea_Belle



Series: Inked hands [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Care, Chakra, F/M, Flowers, Gentle, Kit - Freeform, Love, Pregnancy, Shikamaru being himself, The Squad, Trying, and girls - Freeform, ino is insecure, sai - Freeform, sai is proud of ino no matter what, that's what love is all about, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Belle/pseuds/Andrea_Belle
Summary: Pride is a good thing if your loved ones are proud of you.orSai comes home to see a pregnancy test.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Inked hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Proud of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto

Sai knew life was uncertain.  
The knife wound on his back burned as he took the steps back from the Hokage tower, there was some blood on his chest from the missing nin he'd captured, but other than that he was fine. He didn't need to visit the hospital. His wife could take care of it as soon as he got home.  
"She used to train under Tsunade," he would tell anyone who asked. He felt a smile come on to his face at the thought of his beautiful wife. He felt proud of everything she did. 

Sai thought it was a rather complex emotion this pride. Ino said it was terrible to be sickeningly proud of yourself.  
"I used to be like that." she said scrunching up her nose. "When I was younger. I was always competing with Sakura. I can't believe I used to have a crush on Sasuke."

He couldn't believe it either. Duck-head had no business breathing the same air as Ino. 

"Beauty has amazing chakra control." he once told an amused Naruto over dinner with the boys. They had been talking about how kunoichi's needed male teammates to protect them. "She could walk on flowers and not break a petal. She can also break your nose."

When Ino volunteered at the Academy, Sai would often come to pick her up. He would bring her a different rose everyday and wait for her on the trees. It calmed him to see her on the grass surrounded by children.  
"Beauty likes children. She's kind and gentle with them, just like you are." he told Iruka sensei who spluttered at the compliment. It was the truth. Ino would kiss the bruises and wipe the tears off little faces, hands and knees. The children loved her, swarming around her as she taught them how to weave crowns out of fallen flowers. They marveled at her beauty and the little girls tried to braid her hair. But most of all, Beauty would smile so brightly, the shadows would disappear from his life and he would paint the most beautiful pictures.

He reached their home. It was a small house surrounded by a garden. Ino liked to grow everything here, from vegetables to flowers. When Ino was away on rare missions, he made sure he watered all of them. He was glad when Ino got a job at the Interrogation department like her father. It meant she would be spared the A and S rank missions and would be stationed at Konoha. Even though she was capable, it eased his heart to know she was safe.

he walked up the tiny path to the door and knocked softly. He waited a few minutes, but there was no response. It was quite late in the night, perhaps Beauty was asleep. He undid the chakra locks on one window and let his own signature calm down the alarm bells. He entered through the window and stepped into the hall. The house was empty, but he could smell Ino's scent everywhere. There was warm food on the table, set out for him. Ino's slippers stood in the hallway and he heard water run in the bathroom. She was home. Relaxing slightly, he spotted a scrunched up box in the dustbin. He went closer to take a look. 

Ah. It was a pregnancy kit. It was empty, which meant it's contents were currently being used.

Ignoring the pain on his back, he stripped off his bloodied clothes and laid them on the stone floor. He sat down on the sofa, careful not to settle his bleeding back against the cloth. The pain would go away as soon as he saw Ino anyway.

Before Ino, he didn't know what he was living for. Shin death had left him with no purpose, but now, now Ino was in the bathroom. With a pregnancy kit. He tried to wrap his head around what it all meant. How it would impact their future. But he didn't know. He never had a father and memories of his mother were cold and distant. What did it mean to be a parent? 

He waited with baited breath, because he wasn't sure what to do if Beauty was upset. He knew she wanted to be a mother, he didn't know if they were successful. Ino coughed softly and his sensitive ears picked it up. He imagined her standing in font of the mirror, clutching her hands together tightly as she waited. He wondered if she knew he was home already and was waiting just outside the door.

He could feel her nervousness in his own bones. His heart thudded loudly against his chest as he waited for their life to change. He looked down at his ink stained hands and wondered - raising a child... Could he do it? He knew Ino would be a wonderful mother. She would take care of his shortcomings. She would teach him, she would guide him, their child would be empathetic, their child would be kind, their child would have eyes just like their mother. Their child would have silken hair and ink in their hands. Their child would be loved. He wanted to be a good father, he would learn how.

The door opened slowly and Ino stood with tears streaming down her face. He stood up immediately, ready to wrap her into a hug.

"Sai?" she said in surprise as she saw him. "You're bleeding. Hold on."  
She dropped the tiny test into bin and rushed up to him with chakra warmed hands. In less than a minute his wound was expertly closed and the skin healed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked concern lacing her voice.

"Only here Beauty." he said pointing to his heart as he pulled her flush against his chest. "Why do you cry?"

Ino looked anguished for moment. "I thought I was --- but I am not." she said softly. "It's the third test I did this year. Sai, do you think there is something wrong with me?"

"Beauty," he cupped her face with his hands and kissed the tear splashed lashes. "We will visit the hospital and find out. There is nothing wrong with you Beauty. This is not a test of your perfection at all."

"Sakura is pregnant. So is Hinata." said Ino in a small voice."Sasuke and Naruto are so happy, I am sorry I couldn't do this for you."

Sai lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. He kissed her parted mouth and took in her sweet taste. 

"Beauty, do you know how proud I am of you?" he asked when they broke for air. "My family consists of you. Only you. I do not need anything you cannot give me." He kissed her again, passionately.

"Children, they will come eventually. We will try everything. We can adopt a child. Beauty, none of this exists without you. I love you." he said when they paused.

"I love you too, Sai." she said standing on tip toe and wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and carried her to bed.

***

"Temari is pregnant." said Shikamaru sounding harried as he bought exotic pickles at the grocery store. "I need a break."

"Ino is too." said Sai brightly as he loaded his cart with unique fruits and very specific candies. He'd been running all around town looking for them. "I am so proud of her."

Shikamaru stopped for a moment to look at him. He recalled how Sai had come to him for help when Ino had been admitted to the hospital with complications. Thank goodness she made it through.

"So am I." he said as he added an extra cake for Temari.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts they brighten up my day exponentially :)


End file.
